


Shit I write at 3:00 AM

by PleaseRefrain1



Category: (probably) - Fandom, Attack on Titan, Free Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Kuroko no Basket, Sherlock BBC, The Walking Dead
Genre: Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseRefrain1/pseuds/PleaseRefrain1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is pretty-self expiatory...</p><p> </p><p>Please forgive me.</p><p> </p><p>Nah Jk i dun really care</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit I write at 3:00 AM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddamniteren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamniteren/gifts).



One day....

Nagisa: Hey guys I finally got Pinterest!

Rei: Another social media site?!?

Nagisa: Rei your acting like my grandma who's never heard the term Internet

Rei: Scoffs

Makoto: okay well since you kids have such fancy technology-

Haru: They are only a year younger than us....

Makoto: whatever, so why did you tell us this Nagisa?

Nagisa: because I'm gonna look our names up!

Nitori: *comes out of nowhere with Momo and Souske* You might not wanna do that....

Nagisa: PFFTTTT! It will be fine I wanna see how amazing I look... Let's see. *types in* Nagisa Hazuki.... Oh my god.

Rei: *panicking* What?

Nagisa: I-I-I-I.....IM ADORABLE!!

Sosuske: roles eyes.

Rin: *comes out of nowhere* You... Looks better in that then in real life

Nagisa: *gasps* Your just Jealous because there's not so much fan art of you.

Rin: Fine. *Snatches phone out of nagisa's hand*  
*Looks down pictures* *faintly blushes*

Souske: What is it? *leans over shoulder* Holy shit bro you are ripped af

Momo: Do you ever have a shirt on.... Ever?

Rin: *clicks on one picture of him and nitori* wow this is an okay picture... *looks down at suggestions* this ones really blurry for some reason... *clicks on it* *shrieks*

Makoto: Rin! What happened!!??

Rin: *Viscously clicks on screen * I CANT CLOSE IT *shrieks louder* *picture enlarges* AHHHHH

Nagisa: Let me see I can fix it!

Rin: *hisses* I MUST SHEILD YOUR BABY EYES

Nagisa: but that's my phone!

Rin: *throws phone* *haru catches it* HARU NOOOO

Haru: *Eyes widen* *stares in horror* *looks up at Rin*

Rin: no I swear it isn't true!

Nagisa: *getting up to Haru* I wanna see!

Haru: No *puts phone in makotos lap*

Makoto: it can't be that bad... *picks up phone*  
NOOOOO *blushes extremely hard*

Nagisa: *leaping for phone* *misses when Makoto throws it*  
.  
Souske: *Catches it*

Rin: DONT LOOK-

Souske: Holy shit dude wtf

Nagisa: GIVE ME MY-

Souske: NOT UNTIL SOMEONE CAN GET OUT OF THIS-

Momo: *totally over reacts* *screams* *faints*

Nitori: *picks up phone*

Rin: NOOOOO!

Nitori: *Blushes extremely hard*

Nagisa: *walks up behind Nitori* *grabs phone*

Rin:....

Nitori:....

Haru:.....

Makoto:....

Rei:.....

Momo: *dead*

Souske:.... Dude....

Nagisa: *looks at photo of Rin coming on top of Nitori wearing leather but his dick is sticking out holding a while Nitori is bound by the Arms and legs and blushing very hard at the whip that rin holding*

Rei: Nagisa.....?

Nagisa: *Closes Pinterest smiling creepily* Never again. *walks away*

Everyone: *wispers* he has been tainted.

*end*


End file.
